Computer networks often involve the use of many networking devices that are designed to facilitate communications to and from devices operating on the networks. Such devices may include, for example, a variety of different types of network switches, routers, and server computers. When a fault occurs in a network device that is responsible for routing network communications, such as a network switch or router, fault detection methods are used to identify the fault, allowing communications to be re-routed around faulty devices.